Creation
What is the create skill for? It is used to create many different accessory and each accessory has a different level and grade. Taking this into account and create the right accessories can give you an advantage when you are in battle as they give you stat(statistic) boosts which will help in the long run. To learn how to use the create tool please continue reading. Note** Make sure you have acquired and completed the creation quest from the Master Creator. Also you have to finish the quest given by the Master Recycler before being able to complete the Master Creator quest as there is no actual White Mushroom(unless it will be added in the future). Things to know before you want to start creating: -Using the creation tool mean you want to create an accessory. It may be a Necklace, Trinket(rings), Earrings, or a Mantle. -You need to have a certain level of skill in the category you want to create a higher grade accessory. Ex: To create a Scarecrow accessory(lvl2) you would need to have a level 2 in that category - Scarecrow Necklace would need level 2 Necklace Creation. -Make sure that you have the needed Pattern Scroll, correct Dust, enough d-gold, and enough Ap to create the desired accessory. white pattern needs white dust, so on and so forth. -The grade of accessories also follow the grades of equipment. Meaning White will be the lowest grade and Purple will be the highest grade. -Each time you create you receive 3xp(may differ the higher the grade of item) to the skill experience. If you can complete needed experience your create skill will level up. - You are only allowed to have 1 Create skill at a time so choose wisely on which one you want to level up. -If you have a level 1 skill create only level 1 patterns will give it exp. Same for level 2 and so on. No exp will be received if the pattern is not the same level. To create an accessory follow these steps: Step 1: First decide on what accessory you want to create. Step 2: Gather the needed ingredients for creating the accessory. The corresponding pattern, dust, d-gold, and Ap if needed. Step 3: Open up the Create Screen by choosing it from the workshop menu and go to the desired accessory that you want to create. If you have all the needed ingredients they should all be present on the Create Screen. Step 4: you can now choose to create the accessory or to create all(meaning if you have enough ingredients to create 2 of desired accessory then you will create both). Step 5: Click create and wait a few seconds and viola you now have you desired accessory. If a message saying "cannot create accessory" or the like appears it means that your current create skill level is too low to create desired item. If this happens just go on and level your create skill. Step 6: You can now check your item out in the item bag and equip it or sell it is up to you. All ingredients used will automatically disappear from inventory. **Congratulations you now know how to create accessories. Use this to your liking and advantage by creating good accessories.** ***Screenie will be edited in once they are available. Also if any new info is given/gathered they will also be edited in***